Desert Flower and Chief/Transcript
Scene 1 * Desert Flower: (narrating) My Story Begins For Peoria. Not The Mention. See The Statue? * Chief: * Desert Flower: (narrating) What A Beautiful Day! Whoops! Excuse Me Sir, Chief The Beautiful Indian Dog. Don't You Know? They Call Me Desert Flower. You Know? As Far The Eye Can See. The Last Note She Delivered Was a Special One. * Chief: * Chieftess: Can You Believe it or not? * Chief: * Chieftess: * Desert Flower: Huh? * Chieftess: * Chief: * Desert Flower: * Chieftess: Oh Smokey, Please I Can't. Tell Her Game Show. * Game Show Announcer: * Smokey Hound: Is Yogi Bear and Bruno Bear Going to Rocky Mountain? * Chieftess: * Laughing Donkey: Wait! Don't Do It, Chieftess! * Chieftess: * Smokey Hound: * Chieftess: But... I Was Just Thinking About. (cries and runs away) * Game Show Announcer: * Chief: Chieftess, What's The Matter? * Chieftess: * Chief: Gee, I'm Sorry. * Chieftess: (cries) My Milk Is Coming Up. * Game Show Announcer: * Desert Flower: (narrating) But At Least It's Fun Our Motel Room. You'll Be Fine. Come On Chief, Smokey's Right! You Know It's Morning? Not Me! * Chief: * Shiver Hound, Justice Hound, and Frankie Hound: A Vampire! (runs away) * Chief, and Desert Flower: Scene 2 * Chieftess: Well, I Went To The Chiropractor, Smokey Hound. * Smokey Hound: * Game Show Announcer: Walt Disney Pictures Presents One Hundred and One Dalmatians! * Laughing Donkey: * Chief: * Chieftess: * Desert Flower: * Chieftess: What? * Smokey Hound: * Chief: * Game Show Announcer, and Laughing Donkey: Huh? * Desert Flower: * Smokey Hound: Yeah, What Do You Need Some Dramamine? * Chief: * Chuckling Chipmunk: * Smokey Hound: * Chief: Oh Honestly, Smokey! * Smokey Hound: * Ice Cream Huck: Here We Are At Ice Cream Huck's Vacation. You Can Feel The Chill in The Air. Cut! Who Opened the Window? * Daughter Hound: I Didn't Throw You Away. Your Brother Did. * Ice Cream Huck: I'm Going to Kill You For Froze to Death Like Jack Torrance. All The World Is Going to the King. * Daughter Hound: I Don't Know What You're Talking About. * Ice Cream Huck: Oh Come on, Give Me The Clue With The Perfect Gift For Santa. No? How About This One? * Daughter Hound: It's Not Like That, Ice Cream. I'm A Lonely Girl and I Could Find Him. * Ice Cream Huck: It's Okay, Daughter. We'll Take Us On Their Field Trip. * Daughter Hound: Why Don't You Stop That Light For A Minute? * Ice Cream Huck: WHERE'S THE GIANT?! You Can't Do That Everywhere. After All I'm Going to Be A Devil For Jack Torrance. Lap Dog! I'm Home, Doggybutt. That's Not I'm Taking Me Some Places. If You Think I'll Be My Host! You're Going to Froze to Death! Song 1 (Someone's Waiting For You) * Chieftess: Scene 3 * Doggybutt: Redrum! Redrum! Redrum! * Daughter Hound: Oh! * Doggybutt: Redrum! Redrum! Redrum! Redrum! * Daughter Hound: Doggybutt, Stop It! * Doggybutt: Redrum! * Daughter Hound: Doggy... * Doggybutt: Redrum! * Ice Cream Huck: Daughter? I'm Home. Come Out. Come Out. Wherever You Are. * Daughter Hound: Doggybutt. I Can't Get Out. Run! Run and Hide! Run! Quick! * Ice Cream Huck: Little Pigs? Little Pigs, Let Come In. Not By The Hair On Your Chinny-Chin Chin? Then I'll Huff, and I'll Puff, and I'll Blow Your House In! * Daughter Hound: No! Huck! Please! No! Don't! Please! Stop It! * Ice Cream Huck: Here's Johnny! Hokey Is About 1 Year Old and 2 Weeks Old. Here Comes Hokey. Here Comes Hokey. Hi Hokey. Hi Hokey. Is Everyone Okay? * Hokey Wolf: Yeah! * Ice Cream Huck: Okay. Eh Hem. Here It Goes. * Hokey Wolf: Hello! Anybody Out There? Where Could He Be? * Ice Cream Huck: Hokey Wolf! Doggybutt? Doggybutt Kid? * Doggybutt: Uh Oh. * Ice Cream Huck: Doggybutt! Here I Come! Scene 4 * Ice Cream Huck: Alright You Pesky Dogs, You're Going to Travel First-class. You're a Bully Property Come to Life. All the Way to Timbuktu And This Time... * Chuckling Chipmunk: * Ice Cream Huck: * Chieftess: * Desert Flower: Quiet! * Chieftess: * Ice Cream Huck: You're Going to Timbuktu! If It's The Last Thing I Do! * Chuckling Chipmunk: * Chieftess: Scene 5 * Laughing Donkey: Alright Dogs, A Little First To Be Together. You Might Be Good. Good. Good! Look Game Show, What Do You Want? * Game Show Announcer: * Laughing Donkey: * Game Show Announcer: * Laughing Donkey: * Chieftess, Desert Flower, Doggybutt, and Daughter Hound: Yes! * Laughing Donkey: * Turkey Sandwich: Oh. Me Too! I Mean Yeah! I Mean... * Laughing Donkey: (Chuckling Chipmunk retrieves sprite) * Chuckling Chipmunk: * Desert Flower: Really? Thank You, Chuckling Chipmunk. * Chuckling Chipmunk: (Desert Flower drinks a sprite) Song 2 (If I Had Words/It's a Small World (Disco)) * Chief: * Chuckling Chipmunk: * Smokey Hound: * Chief, Smokey Hound, and Chuckling Chipmunk: Scene 6 * Chief: * Chieftess: I'm Going to San Diego. * Chief: * Chieftess: No Train? * Chief: * Chuckling Chipmunk: No Way. * Game Show Announcer: * Chieftess: Sterling, Illinois? But... But I Want To Go to San Diego! (cries and runs away) Daughter, I Miss You! (cries) * Daughter Hound: Yeah, Me Too! (cries) (The phone rings) * Chieftess: Hello? Yes, How Many Please? * Justice Hound: * Chieftess: 8 Hot Dogs For Me. * Smokey Hound: * Daughter Hound: My Speech! * Laughing Donkey: (Pancakes opens the door) * Pancakes: * Daughter Hound: Bingo! * Pancakes: * Daughter Hound: * Pancakes: But I Don't Want To Be Sheriff. How Come You Said Please? * Daughter Hound: * Chuckling Chipmunk, Game Show Announcer, and Laughing Donkey: Neigh! * Daughter Hound: * Chuckling Chipmunk, Game Show Announcer, and Laughing Donkey: But We Did! * Daughter Hound: * Game Show Announcer, and Laughing Donkey: Yay! * Chuckling Chipmunk: * Daughter Hound: Scene 7 * Song 3 (The Wild West is Not a Home) * Desert Flower: Scene 8 * Category:Transcripts Category:Desert Flower and Chief transcripts